In a fabricating process of a semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip is cut out from a wafer configured by many pieces of chips. The respective pieces of chips are cut out in a state that the wafer is adhered on an adhesive sheet. The respective pieces of chips thus cut out are released from the sheet and picked up (see a patent document 1). This pickup process is performed in a manner that, while releasing the chip from the sheet by knocking up the chip by using an ejector from the lower surface side of the sheet in a state of sucking the sheet from the lower surface side thereof, the chip is adhered, held and picked up by a picking head.    A patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2679266